


I'll close my eyes, then I won't see the love you don't feel when you're holding me

by unlikelylovers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hopeless Romantics, M/M, sorry this is probably really bad, this is my first story give me some slack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelylovers/pseuds/unlikelylovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the life of two guys and a whole lot of unrequited love (or so they think).</p><p>Blaise is a boy who can't see anything good about himself.</p><p>But to Avery, he means the world.</p><p>Both are hopeless, but with some help, maybe they can become more.</p><p>Title from "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blaise

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize in advance for any shitty writing. This is the first story I wrote worth posting, so it is likely not very good. If there are any spelling or grammar mistake, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks, and (hopefully) enjoy the story!

You hear name being called, and recognize it as your own. Or at least, you think it is yours. Perhaps your name is something entirely different. But it never really matters in the end, does it? You tilt your head up ever so slightly to see a girl running towards you.

A grin is stretched across her face as each foot lands and pounds on the dirt below her. She has long hair the shade of brown that's just in between auburn and chestnut. Her eyes are the sound of smashing ice and the smell of air freshener. Freckles dust the face she wears.

She's in front of you now, panting slightly as a laugh hides in her throat. And then she's talking with her honeysuckle voice and it's all you hear.

"Come on Sparky, don't just sit there!" Her eyes are lit with adventure. It pleases you. "We're on a hike, not a leisurely stroll down Main Street! We gotta keep moving."  
She stands with excitement flowing around her. She practically glows. You chuckle softly to yourself before pushing up from the rock to stand beside her.

"How many times have I told you, Kai?" You know that this name that is not yours is short for the girl’s name, the name your brain gives to her in a bout of excitement and familiarity. "My name's Blaise. It's not even spelled in a way to make that nickname relevant."

The girl's bottom lip extends in a pout, before her lips morph into a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She inquires, slinking over and pulling you close. Your chests are touching. You can feel her heat like the mid-August sunset. "I bet you'd let Avery call you anything he wanted."

Your cheeks are red, you know it. She knew how you'd react to a remark such as that. You push her away, hiding the soft smile gracing your features at the thought of the boy.

"Oh shut up!" But you both know it's true. You were an idiot and fell for your best friend. He is gay, like you, but he is pining after Harlan so much it hurts to think about. Harlan, the boy he describes. The boy with the eyes like dark chocolate and hair the colors of tree bark and skin like beams of sunlight. Nothing could compare. Or so he says.

Avery thinks about him everyday. Not about you, the one with the peanut butter hair and the eyes that attempt to imitate the sky but lack its openness and the smile like a ripped piece of paper held together by torn off strips of tape that never can make it the same as it was back then. No. You're just the background noise on the soundtrack that was Avery and Harlan. You are the static between songs on a cassette tape that everyone can't wait until it's gone.

But you are content with that. You must be. Because Avery does not, cannot know. Because while you can force yourself to fake a smile, you will never become the one to force Avery to fake a love.

Again, you hear the name that might not be yours and grudgingly leave those solemn thoughts behind and come back the the world of the girl with hair just past her shoulder blades.


	2. Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little peek into Avery.

His hair was like the sun and his eyes were like the sea. His laugh was like winning the lottery. His name was Blaise, and the fire in his name matched the one in his eyes. He was the light in the dark, the shield from the storm. Every time you spoke, his eyes opened to a world of beauty that he kept carefully hidden. It was like he was afraid. Afraid of what you’d think. But how could you look at him and see anything but perfection?

You hadn’t loved Harlan for a while. When you had seen him for the first time, you were trapped in the darkness of his eyes and his chocolate hair. But slowly, the chocolate turned to mud and the once entrancing shadows turned pitch black. He was horrible, his words like knives towards you. Calling you things you’d never thought he’d say. You cried more than you could remember.

There was the star. The light in the darkness that made the sky just more beautiful. You both looked at it, together even though you were miles away. And is it fell, one of you did as well. The boy with the fire in his name fell onto his bed in tears. You stared at the stars and whispered his name.

You were alone. The boy you loved far out of reach, taking all your hopes with him. It is hard to love once you’ve already broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short. Next will be longer, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this will likely be just a small glance into another universe, with different people in different situations. Whether or not I want to bring Avery, Kai, Blaise, and Harlan into a full story is another story for another time. This WILL be left as a oneshot, and if it becomes a companion piece, then that's all it will be. I will make an edit in the author's note should I write the story of these characters.


End file.
